Loving is Sacrifcing
by Redheadtress
Summary: My version of "Last Sacrifice. A story of True Love, Forgiveness, Betrayl and Friendship. Can Rose fight against the Court and prove she didnt kill Queen Tatiana. Make Dimitri fall in love with her all over again, and find Lissa's long lost Sibling? FF.
1. Prologue

**This is just a test chapter of what will happen deeper in the story. If I get enough feedback I will continue "LiS". Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the wonderful Richelle Mead…No matter how much I want them to be mine.**

* * *

_Prologue:_

I fought through my tears, as I stared into those big brown eyes. The same brown eyes I had looked into when we made love, the same ones I had fallen in love with. But then they were filled with love, happiness and pride. Now…They were filled with nothing. The pain of my heart shattering, was too much to bear but I kept my face stone cold. I would cry my eyes out later. I fought the control of my emotions, the tears fighting to release and falling to my knees begging him to love me. I mustered all of the strength I had left and spilt my heart out.

"Dimitri, when I saw you fall down in the tunnels a part of my soul fell as well. But I kept the one piece left of it to go and find you. I traveled to the other side of the world for you! I abandoned Lissa for months, never talking to her. I killed Strigori who were in my path. Nothing kept me from finding you." I didn't dare take my eyes off of him as I spoke."When I found out there was a way to save you, I near exploded with joy; Hell I broke Victor Dashkov out of jail for you, stole court records"

"Are you finding any repeats in the things I have done…For you. Everything I do is for you. Every breath I take is for _you. "A_ sob escaped from my chest. " But none of that matter's to you does it? ""I guess love really does fade. You've made your choice, Dimitri Belikov. I hope you can live with the consequences."I paused, all I had ever wanted was him, nothing else.

"You can keep my heart, as well as my soul. I don't want them anymore. With my last words, I finally broke. The tears cascaded down my face. _This is really it Rose. Just let go. He doesn't love you anymore._

I turned and started walking the opposite way we came, not caring where it took me. My sobs were so loud; I was surprised I even heard him.

"Roza…" He croaked.

* * *

**Hello! Did you like it? Let me know in reviews! Remember based on the feedback determines if I continue with this story! :P**

**Aroura.**


	2. Dreams

**First off, I am astonished by everyone's feedback. It means so much to me! Also we reached 100 hits...Whoo! Now our goal is 100 reviews XD**

**I would like to thank My incredible beta StrigoiHunter she is amazing! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.**

* * *

**Loving is Sacrificing**

**Chapter 1**

******Beginning where **_Spirit Bound_**left off.**  


It had been a few hours since they had locked me up for a crime I didn't do; killing the Queen. _Sure, I have plenty of reasons to have killed her… and had many witnesses that heard me called her a "_Sanctimonious bitch_," but that doesn't prove anything._ _The only _tangible_ evidence they have is my stake__; _how_ it had gotten there is beyond me. __Someone framed me_. Now I'm depending on my father- who's never been a part of my life- to bail me out. _I hope he can put his reputation to use and prevent me from being _executed_. Otherwise, there will be no more Rose Hathaway... __No more __**Me**_, I sighed at the direction my thoughts were carrying me. Exhausted from today's events, I fell into a deep unwanted sleep.

I_n the background I could hear my best friend, Lissa- with whom I am bound to- crying. Her boyfriend Christian held her in a protective embrace, whispering calming words. Beside them sat Adrian. My..boyfriend? Yes, definitely my boyfriend. He sat there alone staring __blankly__ ahead in disbelief. Lissa's crying form and the hectic chaos in the court couldn't keep my eyes from finding him. Dimitri Belikov. My former lover, trainer- and Strigoi- was walking out of the room._

There was a time in our world where everyone believed being turned Strigoi was a death sentence; no coming back. Now, there were doubts. Dimitri had been cured... by Lissa. She had infused spirit into a silver stake that had all four elements of Moroi magic already infused into it; the Dhampir weapon of choice for destroying Strigoi. Lissa the last Dragomir had staked Dimitri and cured him. Since then he hasn't wanted anything to do with me. Too ashamed of what he had done while he was a Strigoi- to himself, to others, to me. A sudden yank on my arm brought me out of my trance-like dream state.

_How the hell did you get yourself in this one Rose?_

I started to struggle against the Guardians who held me in place. There was no way in hell, I was going to be executed for a crime I did not do.

"Don't make things harder on yourself Rose; it will only make situations worse." I turned around to the familiar voice. It was the same Guardian that watched over Dimitri while he was stuck in here; the one I had been talking to earlier.

"Well, if I weren't being blamed for a crime that I _didn't do_; there would be no _reason_ to. With everything I've have been through; you'd _think_ I'd get a break." My words silenced him.

"Wait. Where are you taking me? There is no _God damned__ way_ I'm going _back_ in that cell. You're crazy!" The Guardian looked at me, pleading with his eyes for me to go willingly.

Rolling my eyes I turned my head in the direction we were heading. In the hall, Moroi stood together in groups doing what they did best. Talk. As I was lead in the cell, I self consciously fingered the note I had completely forgotten about. When they locked me in the cell, I read it once again.

_**Rose,**_

_**If you're reading this then something terrible has happened. You probably hate me and I don't blame you. I can only ask that you trust that what I did with the age decree was better for your people than what others had planned. There are some Moroi who want to force ALL Dhampir into service, whether they want it or not, by using compulsion. The age decree has slowed that faction right down.  
However, I write to you with a secret you must put right, and it is a secret you must share with as few as possible. Vasilisa needs her spot on the Council and it can be done. She is not the last Dragomir. Another lives, the illegitimate child of Eric Dragomir. I know nothing else, but if you can find this son or daughter, you will give Vasilisa the power she deserves. No matter your faults and dangerous temperament, you are the only one I feel can take on this task. Waste no time in fulfilling it.  
- Tatiana Ivashkov**_

I woke up with sweat coating my body. Her words floated around my head. Coming in all directions. Only one stayed, pulling me to solve its riddle.

_**No matter your faults and dangerous temperament, you are the only one I feel can take on this task. Waste no time in fulfilling it.**_

I heard the rattle of keys and voices before they reached my cell.

"You have a visitor, Ms. Hathaway." I looked up and saw Adrian standing there sheepishly. Of course he would find a way to see me.

"You shouldn't be here." I whispered.

"Why? You know I had to see you Little Dhampir." I shook my head. This was going to ruin his reputation, or what's left of it.

"What are people going to think Adrian? Tatiana's own nephew visiting her 'murderer.' It will destroy your family even more." Adrian's head shot up. He looked like a mess but he looked at me with such a fierce passion.

"You think I give a _shit_ what they think Rose? You're my _girlfriend_. You _did not_ kill Aunt Tatiana, no matter what the court says. _Dammit_ Rose," He ran his fingers through his hair and started to pull, then stopped abruptly. "I_ love you_. I'm _not_ going to stay away from you, just because it _may_ hurt my family's reputation!"His eyes were glazed over, tears beginning in the corners.

He was really hurting. His Aunt was just murdered and his girlfriend was being accused of killing her.

_This was because of _me_. He was hurting because of _me_._

"I know it may be too early for you but, I'm _in love with you_, Rosemarie Hathaway. I'm going to stand by you _no matter what_ until we figure all this out -" I cut him off before he could continue.

"Adrian. I'm most likely going to be executed." I tried to be strong while saying it but my voice broke on the last word.

"Wh-what? No. There's _no way in Hell_ you're going to be _executed_ Rose." There was a confidence about him that I'd never seen before. "I'm going to break you out." He whispered. "Yes! I'm going to go find Lissa and Christian. We'll be back for you Rose. I promise." He gave me a quick peck and ran out.

I glanced back at Tatiana's note.

_If this works, I have to find Lissa's other sibling. No matter what it takes._

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Here is chapter 1! I hope you enjoyed it. Now, you guys have made me addicted to reviews. I've seen a couple of writers do this to their story and Im gonna try it out. I would like to get to 20 reviews. Thank ya so much. **

**Now go and press that review button! :P**


	3. Breathe

**I'm sorry for the late update; I've been really busy dealing with Military Deployment. Anyways! Thank You for your reviews! I want to address a question by _ChickRockGuitar:_This is going to be a Rose/Dimitri story. There are going to be scenes that include Rose and Adrian but that is because I can't just drop him. :)**

**Just a future warning I've read a couple of LS fan fictions and in them Rose and Dimitri get back together in the first three chapters. I just want to say that is not going to happen in LiS. It's going to be a slow process. Trust me they will. In the prologue it was a part of a very long, heartfelt conversation between the two and it will happen deeper in the story. I just want to stay are realistic to the books so to say.**

**We reached over 800 hits and 559 visitors! Crazy!**

**I would like to thank my amazing beta's StrigoiHunter and Jaro- Ship. They make my chapters blemish free!**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy... :(**

**

* * *

**

**Loving is Sacrificing**

**Chapter 2**

**Lissa's POV**

I sat there in horror as the court voted whether or not there was enough evidence to go to trial. My entire body froze with fear; my best friend was being accused of murdering the Queen. Anyone who knew Rose would know she would never_ truly _hurt her. Rosemarie Hathaway is all about protecting my kind, Moroi. One minute Rose could be yelling and calling Queen Tatiana every name in the book; but if in the _next moment_ there were Strigoi surrounding them she would protect the Queen with her life. That's the kind of woman Rose just is.

She doesn't go around killing Moroi, Dhampir or humans because she didn't get her way. Rose is an _extraordinary _guardian, and does_ not_ deserve to have false accusations thrown at her.

To top it off, there was her true love, Dimitri having nothing to do with her. The grief, guilt and horror are always in his eyes but when he see's Rose...it's like he just had a knife shoved through his heart.

I honestly believe he loves her with is entire being. I cannot imagine what Rose is going through. If the roles were switched to Christian and I, it would result with me doing something as drastic as cutting myself. How Rose has not hurt herself is an incredible feat, in my eyes. She has always been so much stronger than me though.

She never gives up, no matter what the dilemma is. Countless numbers of times she has risked _her _life to save _mine_; she's risked her _love life_ for me, she's risked her _reputation_ for me. All this time, I've been blind as to what Rose was really giving up for me. I _have to_ find a way to return _everything_ that she has done for me; I _have to_ save my best friend.

"Lissa, baby. Everyone has left the room." I glanced up into the love of my life's eyes and completely lost it. I started crying and sobbing uncontrollably. Christian's arms wrapped around me tightly and rocked me soothingly. He rested his head on mine and I could feel the wetness from his tears too.

Rose was like a sister him. Though they had their moments, they both knew they loved each other in a sibling way. At first they could never be in the same room together and now they poke fun of each other. But here he was crying for Rose, comforting me. If it weren't for Christian I would've totally lost it.

Those few weeks without him were miserable. Every breath, every word and every heartbeat hurt when we were apart. As he began to teach me how to fight, our attraction grew only stronger. Seeing him take action was a huge turn on. At every practice, our bodies would become tangled in a mess or pressed together making it hard to resist one another; like magnets with their push and pull.

When we were captured, I realized life is short and I wanted to spend it with Christian. As I watched him protect me with his life and shield me, I fell deeper in love. All our stupid mistakes seemed to disappear. All that mattered was him; if I was going to die, I wanted to spend my last moments with him... I heard knocking in the background_; _I gently tried to pull away from Christian. Only… he wasn't with me. I shot up frantically searching for him as I took in my surroundings. I must have fallen asleep because one minute, Christian and I are sitting down crying and in the next I'm on my bed.

"Christian? Are you here?" I got up quickly from my bed and walked towards the living room, my heart beating at a frantic pace. I sighed in relief when I saw Christian at the door talking to someone.

"Lissa! You're up. I'm sorry I didn't wake you. You just looked so peaceful." I smiled at his thoughtfulness. From the doorway I heard someone clear their throat, as if reminding him that they were, in fact, still standing there.

"Oh! Sorry Adrian. Now that Lissa's awake you may come in." Christian opened the door to reveal a very sleep deprived, depressed and yet very determined looking Adrian. He quickly rushed in the room and closed the door.

"I just visited Rose!" His words shocked me.

"Wait. You've visited Rose? They're allowing her visitors?" I asked with hope.

"Well, I um… you see... I forced them to let me see her... If you know what I mean." He said sheepishly.

"Oh." I slumped down onto the love seat. I could easily use compulsion on the guards and force them to let me see Rose, but a thought occurred to me. "_Wait_...What did you guys talk about? It _must_ be important if you came straight here."

Adrian sat down, "Would you guys happen to have some vodka? I think we might be here awhile." Christian walked over to the liquor cabinet and retrieved some vodka for Adrian.

"Okay, now spill." Adrian opened his mouth to speak when a sudden knock interrupted him. Agitated, I got up and walked to the door. I tried my best to slap on a smile as I opened the door, wondering who it could be.

"Dimitri!" I nearly gasped in surprise. "Please, come in. I really think you should hear this."

* * *

**Sorry! I know it's short and there is a small cliffy! But this was the best place to end it and I didn't know when I was going to be able to write again. I hope you liked it! I really enjoyed writing this chapter in Lissa's POV. Whose POV would you like to be next? Do you want to know what's going on with Rose or be Dimitri and hear Adrian's plan? Review to have Dimitri knock on your door, hehe**

**Thanks!**

**Oh and I made a banner for LiS - on profile.**


	4. Pressure

**Thanks for your lovely reviews! They really do make me update faster :P**

**P.S. A Review was written that had me hesitate to continue with this story. I just want to say that I am not screwed up, and my computer is just fine thank you. Second of all this is MY story, MY writing, My baby. Just because Fanfiction had a problem with uploading chapter 3 multiple times's- saying it was uploaded 8-1-2010 instead of 7-31-2010 does not mean I stole my own story. Thanks**

**Give a round of applause for my wonderful beta's Jaro-Ship and StrigoiHunter! They are the best!**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy...**

* * *

**Loving is Sacrificing**

**Chapter 3**

**Rose's POV**

Staring at a blank wall for several hours can cause serious damage. My eyesight has become blurry and my taste buds feel like sandpaper. I was thirsty but the only way I was getting anything to drink was if I drank the toilet water. _No_. There was no way in hell I was going to drink nasty piss water. I have gone days without food or water, I'm sure I'll manage. I had gone through much worse in Spokane. The thought of Spokane made me touch my neck where my molnija marks were. Oh Mason, how I wish you were still here. I smiled at the image of Mason, burying himself in research and questioning everyone in the court; to find anything on the Queen's murder.

_The Queen's murder._

The words ran up my nose and waltzed across my brain. How could someone _murder _her? There was no doubt in my mind that her death has caused frenzy among the Moroi. Someone had managed to kill their Queen; who was guarded by six Guardians, minimum. What does that make of their Guardians? Everyone will be playing their personal _Trump card_, or flat out dirty dealing, to get a hold of decent Guardians to protect their weak and defenseless asses. Therefore, killing more of _my_ people. How many Guardians are going to have to be killed, for them to realize that we are becoming less and less? Before they know it, there are going to be no more Dhampir left to be Guardians; willing or otherwise. What were they going to then? Hide behind the servants? The thought alone humored me. I began laughing uncontrollably. The Guardians guarding my cell looked at me like I had gone crazy. Who knows, maybe I have.

One of the Guardians gave me a look that silenced me instantly. I started to say a smart remark when I stopped myself. The last thing I need is getting in trouble for arguing with a Guardian.

I began to realize just how much being in this cell has changed me. In only a couple of hours I had lost a bit of my sassiness. The rebellious Rose that everyone has grown accustomed to is slowing dying inside.

The love of my life admittedly told me his love for me has faded. Victor Dashkov was loose because of me. To top off the cake, I was accused of murdering Her Highness. If I had known that this would happen a year ago...well I sure as Hell wouldn't be in this damn situation. I've changed a lot in the last year. I've learn to control my temper a tiny bit, I'm a kick ass Guardian, one of my best friends was murdered; I fell in love and had my heart broken twice. Never saw all of that happening within a year's time span.

The Rose a year ago would have taken on this Guardian in a pissing contest and wouldn't have backed down from a fight.

But, here I am, being treated like I'm a freakin' terrorist and in the one place I would never thought I would have been. I have no clue how people don't see that I would risk my life for a rich, stuck up and spoiled royal Moroi.

Have I not proved myself? Seriously, I've killed more Strigoi before graduation than any other Novice. What do they want me to do? Banish Strigoi from the world? No matter how bad I wanted a Strigoi-free world, I knew it would never happen. I'm only _one_ Dhampir; I can't rid the world of all danger. Not even the "Mighty Ol' Russian God" Dimitri could.

_Dimitri._

His name sent a hot chill through my body and slowly it began to burn. His name, his face, his eyes, his after shave, his voice and his eyes; all began to slowly burn my heart to a crisp. I wanted nothing more than to curl up in a ball and forget _everything_ that has happened. I wanted to be able to hug Dimitri and hold on forever; but I couldn't- his love for me had _faded_ and he wanted nothing to do with me.

I could have sworn, when the Guardians had swarmed us- he had this fierce look that said he would continue fighting for me. Was it my Dimitri? The one I had fallen so passionately in love with. Had a spark of love surfaced when the sudden need to protect me overwhelmed him?

There were so many unanswered questions I had.

Someone cleared their throat, trying to obviously receive my attention.

"Ms. Hathaway you have a visitor." He said, motioning to the person standing next to him. I could not look at my guest for a moment.

They had dropped my Guardian title. Was I ever going to be able to get it back? I mentally slapped myself. I could only try to earn my title back if I was not executed.

"Rose?" My head shot up. The one person I had not expected stood before me- my own flesh and blood- Janine Hathaway.

"Mom? What are you doing here? How did you even know I was locked up?" I just sat there and stared at her, bewildered. I had only been here for a couple of hours. There was no way she could have gotten here so quick, but I knew how. It was obvious.

"Abe." We chorused together... She smirked at me. Did _the_ Janine Hathaway just smirk at me? The daughter she had abandoned to fulfill her Guardian duties, the daughter that had embarrassed her countless times for being a _disrespectful_, quick minded and wild teenager. ..

"Rose, I think we need to have a talk; not only about your current situation but also your… relationship with Guardian Belikov."

"Mom, I don't think-"

"I am your _mother_ no matter how much you _wish_ I weren't. We are going to talk. Now." She interrupted.

"First of all, what in the world were you thinking? Getting involved with a Guardian, who is seven years older than you! Not to mention he is your mentor. You could have had his_ title_ stripped from him. Is that what you wanted? I honestly thought I'd raised you better than that."

I immediately tensed, my eye sight going red. How can she make feel pure hatred in all of ten seconds? And here I thought we had bonded over the last couple of months.

"Who the hell do you think _you_ are coming in here, acting like you have always been here for _me_? Let alone raised me! If anyone raised me it was the Academy. For that matter, I am pretty sure they raised me better than you _ever_ could! Look at me; I was the best Novice around! As for Dimitri; you can't help who you fall in love with. We were both well aware of the consequences if anyone had ever found out. So, we kept _us _a secret. I kept a _huge_ secret from Lissa. Nobody knew about us. That is how we wanted it. We were going wait till after Graduation." She stood there, tensed, her knuckles tightly closed. I took a deep breath to try to calm myself. Sort of what Dimitri would do, when he realized he had lost control. Only, I do not have the kind of control he does. The words were out of my mouth before I could even stop them.

"You know what? That night of the attack, we made love. We_ loved _each other. That's what you do with the people you love." I heard a small gasp but I continued on. My hands flailing around to accentuate my words, my chest puffed out like a Chihuahua standing up to a Mastiff; I was flat out pissed and the world was going to hear it all from me right here and now.

"When _you _refused to go back in, when Dimitri faltered, my heart stopped beating. Do you know how hard it was for me not to run in after him? I have never loved someone so much that it hurt, _seriously, physically hurt_. Then to find out he was _Strigoi_...my whole world shattered right there."

"That's when I set off to _hunt_ the man I loved. I traveled to the other side of the world for him. When I had finally found him, you know what he did? He kept me as his own personal _blood- whore_, but I forgave him! One night, when I had managed to escape I thought I had killed him when I staked him; he fell off the bridge and into the rushing current below us. But of course, Rose can _never have the easy way out_ and failed. I failed him! That is when I came back to Lissa. I returned to classes, I acted as if nothing had happened. Until he sent me a note. A note that said, I had in fact lost in his battle. When I left the safety of the wards, he would be there, waiting for me." A sob escaped my chest as I continued, trails cascading down my cheeks but I wouldn't back down for them, her or anyone else.

"But, before I had returned, I heard of a way to save Strigoi; to turn them back. I went to Hell and back to save him." I skipped over the details of breaking Victor out of jail of course.

"Now, he is Dhampir again. Alive and healthy. With his big brown eyes, his long soft hair, his mouthwatering body-"

"Rose, I think that's all I need to know." She stared at me with guilt in her eyes... I then realized she too had small tear tracks racing down her cheeks.

"No. There's more I need to tell you. I have felt a lot of emotions since the attack, but the emotions I'm feeling now are too endearingly painful. Every pain, love, betrayal and heartache seems to have tripled. Oh, but don't worry Mother, Dimitri and I are through. His love has_ faded_." The words came out in a growl. We sat there in silence before she spoke.

"Rose, I had no idea, but what you have done is still…_unacceptable._ However, I see your point and I now realize how much you love him. We'll continue this conversation later. I have a meeting with the other Guardians to discuss...what happened to the Queen." Her voice still held the formal yet firm tone, while her eyes had their own story going on. She turned and motioned towards the guards that she was ready to leave. I sat there and waited till she left, before I fully broke down.

Sad thing is after everything Dimitri has said and done to me...I still love him.

_Always._

* * *

**As promised this chapter was longer! I hope you enjoyed it! I have to admit my eyes kinda teared up while writing this :) **  
**Please review they make me smile XD**

**Aroura xoxo.**


	5. I'll Stand by You

**First of all I just want to say I am sooooooo sorry for not updating in soo long. I started highschool and I am currently on Vacation in Disney World. Allot has been going on and I am really sorry I have neglected you guys. I know the past couple of chapters have been slow but this chapter is where it begins to pick up. I just needed to get all of Rose's emotion's and future plans laid out.**

**Second of all! Woah! I received soo many reviews for last chapter and they inspired me to hurry up and finish this chapter. You are are freaking amazing!**

**A review that was sent really touched my heart and made me cry. Th****erefore I would like to dedicate this chapter to Little Miss Joan Jett Rebel ****_. _ Thank you so much!**

**Also I wanted to get this**** chapter out to ya'll as soon as possible so it hasnt gone through my beta's yet. Once they have edited it, I replace this, with the blemish free version. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: We all know Vampire Academy belongs to the one and only Richelle Mead.**

* * *

**Loving is Sacrificing**

**Chapter 5**

**Rose's POV**

It had been days since my mother had visited me. I've had no visitors since then, no food and absolutely no shower privileges. All I have done is sleep. When I was not sleeping I thought, and my thoughts were what scared me the most. Lissa has been using Spirit lately, and allot of it. The side effects are taking a toll on me. I have rage, hatred and black darkness clouding my every thought and movements. I am in desperate need to beat the hell out of something or perhaps someone. Unfortunately as a Murder Convict I can do no such thing. So for right now I am just going to sleep. After all sleep doesn't hurt..right?

_I appeared in my old room at the Academy. My room looked exactly like it had when I still lived in it. Pictures of Lissa and I were set up on display all over my room. The bed still unmade. A pile of my clothes thrown in a corner, it smelled the same. I slowly sat down on the bed that i had spent so many nights on. This was **home**. I curled into a tight ball and wished things could go back to before the attack. My trainings with Dimitri, our stolen kisses, those darn Western books, the night at the cabin, Mason, and my freedom. I wished with my entire being that things could go back. I didn't care if I had to do the whole last six months over again. I could change the out come of the attack, Mason and Tatiana's death. Soon tears were trailing down my cheeks, leaving glistening tracks._

_ I felt strong, lean arms wrap around me and at the same time someone gently kiss my head. No words were spoken, we just sat in a comfortable silence. I knew who was holding me...Adrian. For the first time in hours, I felt safe and loved. _

_The dream soon became hazy, I tried so hard to hold on. In the last moments of my dream, Adrian gave me a chaste kiss._

_"Dont worry Little Dhampir, all of this will be over soon."_

I was too soon embraced by the frigid room, and the hard rock they call a "bed." They really knew how to make people feel comfortable. I opened my eyes and l scanned the room- this was not my home. My eyes stopped as they focused on a figure. Mikhail stood outside my cell, apparently trying to receive my attention.

"Hey Rose. How are you?" He asked, his eyes full of concern.

"Just dandy." I grumbled. He sighed and unlocked the cell I was captured in.

"Don't be like that Rose, all of this will be over soon. You have a meeting with Abe right now. Hopefully he has has some good news for you." I bounced off of my rock.

"Really? Like right now?" He chuckled as he nodded his head. "Come on, follow me."

"Don't I get to take a shower or something? I smell like a teenage boy." I looked at him questionably. I am a girl I take a shower every day. If I cant have my shower's, well I'll just have another _murder _case on my hands.

"Yes, but not right now. You have scheduled showers."

I knew my mouth was wide open. "You have got to be freaking kidding me! Scheduled showers? This is preposterous!"

The guards outside of my cell tensed, ready to take me down if there were any problems. I glanced at Mikhail, he did not look happy. It all came together, this was test. They knew I wasn't going to like this, so they sent him to tell me. Analyzing my control with my friends. If I overreacted it could be a strike against me and him.

"Alright, alright." I muttered as I stomped my oven to Mikhail. He grabbed my hands and reached behind his back to retrieve something. Handcuffs. I opened my mouth to protest when Mikhail rubbed my arm soothingly as to say sorry. He gently hand cuffed me.

I was lead to to very open room. I guess they never heard about a thing called privacy. I was here to speak with my father- Abe. I hope he can prove that I am with out a damn doubt- i am innocent. If he doesn't, well I will just haunt his ass in the afterlife. I spotted Abe, dressed in his usual attire. I could see why some were threatened by his look. Tall, like every other Moroi, broad shoulders dark hair, and of course his threatening eyes. He really does look and act like the _knee cap breaking type. _

I sat down across from him and noticed him scrutinizing at my face. I noticed his fist's clench at my appearance.

Did I really look that bad? "Come on Ole' Man I do not look that bad, do I?" I teased him, trying to start the conversation. So many things ran through my mind. He said nothing at all, still contemplating me. Trying to keep my calm demeanor I waited for his response. After five minutes he finally addressed me.

"Rosemarie, we have to be quick. But before we start I have one question." I nodded for him to continue. "What have they done to you?" The concern and depression in his eyes sunk my heart. They hadn't really _done_ anything to me, it's what they haven't done. Where had the strong ass'd Zmey gone?

"That's the thing..they haven't done anything." I all but whispered. Abe's lips tightened as he composed his face and posture. Clearing any emotion it had just held. This was the Abe I knew.

He cleared his throat and began sorting through papers.

"Ms. Hathaway I am going to interrogate you on the night Queen Tatiana Ivashkov was killed. We will begin now." I sighed this was going to be a long meeting.

"Where were you at the time of 9:20 in the morning?" I rolled my eyes at his question, how many times am I going to be asked this.

"With my boyfriend, Adrian Ivashkov- in my bedroom. Sleeping."

"Were you aware, you did not have your stake with you?"

"No I wasnt." I replied.

And that was how our meeting went, he asked the questions and I answered them. As soon as he was finished he packed everything away in his suitcase. We bother stood up to depart. He walked to me slowly and gave me a one-armed hug.

"Hang in there kiddo."

"You to old man." Well there certainly wasn't any good news or reassurance in this meeting. I was left with more questions rather than answers.

Once again I was handcuffed and escorted out of the room. This time we seemed to have taken a longer route. I kept my head down the entire time until a strong emotion from the bond. Lissa was feeling happiness, grief, and determination. What the hell? I was trying to become entranced into her mind and soul. Only when I did, I saw me. Now I saw what everyone see's when they see me. My face has tightened, I had deep blue bags under my eyes, hair was a mess and I looked like I had shrunk. Lissa was standing right in front of me with Christian and Dimitri right on her heels.

I heard all three of them gasp.

"Rose." She breathed. She almost took a long stride to greet me when..Dimitri softly grabbed her forearm.

"Princess I dont think right now is the best time to reacquaint yourself with Ms. Hathaway. I dont think it is the time to mention the matters we have discussed."

His words infuriated me. Who the hell did he think he was, telling my best friend not to speak with me; and what is with the "Ms. Hathaway." My fists clenched and I felt myself draw in the dark energy from Lissa. This was not good. I saw Lissa glimpse at both Dimitri and I.

"Get away from me." I seethed, my eyes fixated on the three of them. I tried to control myself for everyone's sake. If they did not go soon I was going to lose it. Lissa shook her arm out of Dimitri's grasp and stepped towards me. The room tensed. Mikhail restraints became stronger.

"Stop." Lissa's, shock and hurt glided it's way through the bond at my words.

"But, Rose I-"

"Stop." I repeated. She took small steps now. Christian and Dimitri and moved closer as well, closer to her anyway. "Please just go." I knew I was shaking, how Mikhail had manged to keep me in place was a miracle. I could feel wetness on my cheek, trailing down my neck. I didnt know whether it was sweat or tears. Probably both.

Christian's eye's softened. He put himself in front of her in a protective manner. Did they think I was going to hurt my best friend? Christian of all people should know I would never hurt her.

"Rose calm down. We only want to help you." Why was everyone saying my name like that? Then I remembered why everyone in the room was tense. The darkness had consumed me, obviously to the point where it frightened them. I was still managing not to lunge at them, which is a good thing.

"Go away. I do not want to hurt you. Please go away!" I felt myself pull against Mikhail.

Lissa peeked her head around Christian's shoulder and whispered in his ear, his eyes scanned the room and ended on me. Once he nodded she slipped from the tight compress, Dimitri and Christian had formed.

Lissa looked me straight in the eyes as she walked towards me. She fierceness and love shone in her eyes, all those emotions towards me. She stopped directly in front of me,

"Lissa, please." I whispered. Begging her to understand I was hanging on by a thread. She lifted her hand and raised it towards my face slowly. her fingers wiped away my fallen tears and trailed her fingers down my cheek lovingly. Like mother would do to a wounded child.

Light, happiness and love flew through my veins. She had healed me from the darkness. My shoulders slumped in defeat, my muscles loosened and my walls crumbled as well. I fell to my knee's and began to sob. Lissa delicately wrapped her arms around me. I do not know how long we sat there like that, until Mikhail cleared his throat loudly. Lissa and I pulled apart, I tried to give her a small smile but I knew I had failed.

"I'm sorry to cut this short Rose, but we are kinda on a schedule here. I don't want you to miss your shower." He said apologetically. I nodded and stood and helped Lissa up. I gave her a goodbye hug and held on tight.

"I have a plan. Do not worry this will all be over soon." She pulled away and smiled before she walked back to Christian and Dimitri.

Why does everyone keep on telling me this?

Dimitri's stare had remained on me the whole time, with is Guardian Mask in place. Only now did I see a flicker of emotion, one I could not decipher. They all waved goodbye before walking off.

Mikhail and I had began walking in silence.

"You okay?' He asked as we finally reached the showering section in the Court's Jail. I nodded. My throat was hoarse and quite frankly did not feel like talking to anyone. He took my silence as an answer and signed me in. Before I knew I was under hot steaming water, just the way I liked it. There was two other convicts in the showers, both to far away to recognize their faces. Shower's here only lasted seven minutes. This was my version of Seven Minutes in Heaven.

Once I had dried off, changed into the Jail's overalls and signed out; I waited in the Shower Lobby for a Guardian to escort me back to my cell.

A Gangly teenage boy suddenly stood next to me.

"Rosemarie Hathaway?" He asked nervously. I rolled my eyes and nodded, signaling for him to continue.

He reached into the bag around his waist and handed me letter. I looked at the recipient to make sure it was for me. But the boy was right it was addressed to me, but the sender's name was not listed. I hastily opened the letter. My eyes widened as I read.

_My Dearest Rose,_

_I am sure you on wondering where my brother and I have gone. Soon you will know. Dont worry little one, we will see each other very soon. Sooner than you may think. Do not trust your surroundings Rosemarie. There are people out there who want you. I would like to thank for doing such a courageous move and breaking me out of that awful cell. How can I ever repay you? Until I see you again Rosemarie. I shall keep in touch._

_Love,_

_Victor Dashkov_

_P.S. You sure know how to find trouble. Killing the Queen, Rose? I thought I had taught you well enough not to leave any evidence. I'm sure you know Valissa is next to be Queen. If not, now you certainly do. Give my queen the best of wishes for me._

My fingers gripped the paper tightly, creating folds in the paper. I read the letter over and over again. What was taking my escort so long? A tall, muscular shadow materialized in front of me.

"Finally! What took you so long? I stood up quickly and placed the letter in my pocket. I looked at the person, awaiting an answer.

My breathing hitched, and I clenched my fists.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

* * *

**So who do you think it is? **

**Tell me in a review! Everything is now falling into place. Leading to the events that will happen later on.**

**Oh! And I would like to REC Littlewerepire7. Her stories are really good :) **

**Review! Review! Review!**


	6. Ignorance

**Finally..here it is! Rant at the bottom :)**

**

* * *

**

"Ms. Hathaway, please follow me." He grabbed my forearm, and tugged; as if I had a choice.

"What is with all this Ms. Hathaway shit? I have a name, one you could not keep out of your mouth at one time. Or have you forgotten?" I narrowed my eyes at him with accusation coloring my words.

He rolled his eyes and pulled me towards him. My breathing hitched at our proximity. My feet seemed to follow the route he was taking, but I was unaware of my surroundings. I wasintoxicated by his, oh so familiar, after shave and it brought out so many fond memories.

Everything we had experienced flashed before my eyes- the night he captured Lissa and I; when he stood up for me, when no one else would; our training sessions; the Lust Charm... The moment I told him, Tasha was good for him, on the roof; the horrible night he tore me away from Mason's body; succeeding during the qualifying exam for Novices; the cabin; the attack- watching him stumble; going all the way to Russia to find and kill him; being trapped in the room with him and used as his personal Bloodwhore; the moment where I thought I had finally killed and set him free; the months of letters and death-threats; the battle that would end it all. End him. Lissa staking him, returning him to_ my _Dimitri. Then, not soon after, when he began to avoid me at all costs.

The one that hurt the most...happened a couple of days ago. When we were at church and he confessed to no longer loving me. And the last one to reveal itself was when he defended me from the Guardians; the way his eyes turned fierce at the danger surrounding.

Every moment came to an abrupt stop, taking me off guard. Air rushed into my lungs. Had I stopped breathing? My throat closed off cutting any air from my lungs. My head pounded, a pressure trying to release. Darkness glazed over my eyes and soon enough I was consumed by it. I clenched my fists. At that moment the world began to tremble with darkness.

"Rose?" I hadn't realized Dimitri was shaking me lightly. I looked up at him. The emotions painted on his face resembled all the emotions _my_ Dimitri once held for me.

He looked hesitantly at me for a second before he wrapped his arms tenderly around me. He began to whisper in my ear and rocked us side to side.

My vision began to clear and I could breathe. My blood felt cold and I could feel myself shaking. Almost too soon he released, straightened up and cleared his throat.

"Are you okay?" His posture was stiff.

I managed to nod my head and croak out a _yes_. As soon as he processed my answer, he once again grabbed my arm and walked quickly towards the door.

"I need you to follow my directions and not question any of them. You can go willingly or be thrown over my shoulder. Understood?" Dimitri looked down at me with a stoic expression. The lines around his god blessed mouth firm.

"What-" My words were cut off as he threw me over his shoulder. He cursed a few profanities in Russian. "Didn't I just say, _no_ questions?"

"Whoa there, Comrade. Put me down!" No matter how hard I struggled, he never let go. His grip only tightened. When we reached the end of the hall a door opened to reveal a Guardian. In the blink of an eye, a fist went across his face and knocked him out. Startled, I look down and there stood Janine Hathaway.

"Mom? What are you doing here?"

She rolled her eyes. "Helping to get you out of this mess." She turned towards Dimitri. "Where's Lissa?"

Lissa? What do they mean, where's Lissa? She should not be involved in this mess. "She should be here any minute." Right as he spoke Lissa gracefully walked into the room, looking like an angel.

"Everything ready Princess?" My mom asked.

Lissa nodded and looked guiltily at me.

"Yes, sorry for the wait. There were...complications."

My mind was spinning. What were they up to? And what complications did Lissa face?

"But everything is fine now. Correct?" My mother prodded.

"Everything is fine now but we must hurry." She looked at Dimitri and smiled.

What the hell is going on?

"Are you ready?" She asked him. Dimitri set me down, "Yes Princess."

Lissa then walked over to where I now stood. "I love you so much Rose. Please understand that. Don't be mad at Dimitri, this is _my_ decision. Once everything is cleared and Tatiana's_real_...murderer is found; you can come back."

"What the _hell_ is going on Lissa? I've been kidnapped from my shower room and now you're going all sentimental on me. Is anyone going to fill me in or not?"

"Rose-"

"And what do you mean, 'once Tatiana's killer is found; I can come back.' The only place I'm going is back to my cell." I told her defiantly.

"Why can't you ever trust me, Rose? You always have to argue about everything. I know what I'm doing." Lissa placed her hand on my shoulder and looked me directly in the eye and smiled.

Before she even acted, I _knew_ what she was going to do.

"Rose, when you wake up, the last thing you remember is taking a shower. You fell asleep waiting for the Guard to escort you. You do not remember seeing any of us. Do you understand?" Lissa compelled me.

"I understand."

Everything began to blur and the last thing I felt before falling into a compelled sleep was taking the darkness of Spirit from Lissa.

* * *

**First off, I am soooooooo soooo sorry, about not updating for 3 months. I have been going through a lot of things. And everything is finally settling down. I hope to be updating a lot quicker. I have really missed ya'll and; the reviews I received for last chapter were beyond amazing! They were Mega Amazing! Thank you so much for sticking with me. It means a lot. I just want to wish you a Happy Halloween and a Happy Turkey Day, Merry Christmas, and Happy New Years! Anyways since I am going to be updating a lot quicker the chapters are going to be shorter. I know...I hate it when chapters are short but this is the only way I can update quicker. The last chapters will be longer. Right now we are still in the beginning and haven't even reached the climax. So stay with me! :)**

**Thank you so much for reading! And I hoped you enjoyed it. It feels so good to be writing again. I truly missed it. Please review and let me know what you thought!**

**Aroura**


	7. Not Afraid

**Here ya'll go! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter, they made my day :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything :( Richelle Mead owns all.**

**I would like to thank _claryxjace_ for being my beta ;) **

* * *

My eyes fluttered, revealing burred images of trees, and passing cars. The sun had just begun to set, casting a beautiful purple and orange glow across the horizon. I tried to save the image in my head, something so beautiful, and  
mesmerizing.

I yawned, noticing a clear visible pain in my back. It felt like someone had dropped a boulder on it, crushing all my bones. I blinked trying to focus my vision. I moved my head to get a view of my surroundings, and was astonished when I saw Dimitri sitting in the driver's seat. He glanced at me from the corner of his eye, and took a deep audible breath.

"How are you feeling?" He briefly exchanged a look towards me, his eyes roaming from my head to my toes. I shivered involuntarily. In one blink, his eyes were back on the road, signaling his blinker to pull into the nearest gas station.

"I'm fine." I took a deep breath. "Where are we?"

Dimitri gradually slowed the vehicle till we came to a stop. He turned his body towards me. "If I asked you to not ask any questions and just go along with everything, would you?"

I thought about it for a moment. "Hell no." He smirked before replying.

"Always so stubborn."

He pulled the car into reverse and turned his body towards me. "Do you trust me?" His question caught me off guard, but my entire being knew the answer.

"With my life."

He nodded, with a grim expression.

"I just have one question." Dimitri sighed.

"What might that question be Rose?" My heart sunk a little when he called me Rose, instead of Roza. But I pushed down those emotions, and put a barrier between them.

"When can we eat?"

Dimitri laughed making my heart squeeze. I loved it when he laughed. His throat rumbled, his eyes crinkled and he grinned so beautifully. He said something about me always wanting to eat, but proceeded to get out of the car and walk into the gas station.

I watched as we walked down the aisles, he was so much taller than the shelves. I adverted my eyes to the cars and trees surrounding me. I noticed a small child maybe four or five run escape the clasp of her mother's arms and run off into the trees after a small dog. I reached into Dimitri's duster and grabbed his stake. Why didn't he take it with him?

I unbuckled and stepped out of the car.

Dimitri was gonna kick my ass.

I took a deep breath of the fresh air that swept by me. Immediately my guardian senses became sharp. From the corner of my eye I saw a shadow's sweep across the trees.

Almost instantly I had nausea, alerting me of the Strigoi. .

My feet glided across the ground as I ran towards the trees, in the direction of the little girl and the Strigoi. I followed the nausea.

I stopped in my tacks as I saw the little girl sitting by a tree, in a ball. I glanced around, before I carefully walked towards her and crouched down.  
"Hey, um. Are you alright?" She looked up, and a frightened expression crossed over her delicate face.

I sensed their presence before one landed the first blow to my back. The wind was knocked out of me, and I stumbled closer to the little girl. I quickly stood up and got into a defensive position, putting the girl out of his line of away I could hear her mother's frantic cries for her daughter.

"Why look at we have here. Must be my lucky night. To what do I owe the honor to  
meet you Rosemarie Hathaway?" I scoffed.

"We are most definitely going to have fun with you." He nodded at the other Strigoi surrounding him. I counted four  
including him. I sized them up. This would be hard.

"Oh trust me, so am I." I didn't wait for a response I lashed out and kicked the first Strigoi in my path quickly; he deflected it and gets a hard punch to my ribs. I stumble but recover quickly. I glance around making sure their attention was still on me. The two others close in on me as well, while their leader watched with an amused expression.

I began fighting all three of them. Deflecting hits, and receiving some. I managed to see an opening on one of their chest and took it; swiftly plunging my stake into his heart. Before even blinking I turned instantly, and did a roundhouse kick to the closest Strigoi, knocking him off his feet. Suddenly the little girl screamed. I turned away from my enemies and glanced at her. She began to scramble away from the Strigoi I had previously been talking to. The other two began attacking again and bring me down to my knees. I jumped up before they could hit me again, and landed a swift blow to one of their collar bones.

I'm jerked back and thrown across the tree, dropping my stake. My vision blurs, but I manage to see three hazy shapes stalking towards me. I reached for my stake-fingers skimping across the handle- before my fingers finally gripped it. I grabbed onto the tree's bark for support and stood up slowly. I felt the trickle of blood go down my neck. I looked for the little girl and noticed her in the same spot.

I paused and looked for the easiest one to go for, and ran towards him.

Desperate times call for drastic measures.

I head-butted him, and kicked him the groin before I slammed my first into his  
temple. I slid my stake between his ribs and into his heart.

One down; two more to go. I turn towards them, flashing my famous grin.

"Ready for some more, boys?"

* * *

**Dont worry the next chapter will be up soon! 15 reviews? Until then _please review_ and tell me whatcha thought! **

**Aroura**


	8. I Will Never Let You Down

**Chapter 8:**

**I Will Never Let You Down**

**This Chapter is dedicated to _kreej. _**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own. Richelle Mead Does.**

**Round of applause to my beta! _claryxjace_!**

* * *

Both of them came at me full speed. I ducked as a fist came flying at my face, but one of their hands grabbed my hair and yanked back. I flew backwards, and my stake rolled across the ground. I searched for it quickly, but with no such luck. A foot jabbed me in the chest, and broke a few ribs. I turned my head and coughed up a mouthful of blood. I tried to stand, but every time another kick went to my chest. I placed my arms up defensively.

The leader laughed.

"Why don't you just give up now? You are never going to win. You may be an amazing fighter, but we are faster." He grinned, "and stronger."

"I will keep on fighting, if it's the last thing I do." I took a deep breath and rose from my position; still protecting my abdomen from any future kicks.

I faced them, prepared for the worst. Only one was still standing.

Dimitri had arrived, and was busy fighting the other one. I watched as he fought. His body moved with such a precise, and hard motions. The ways his tendons moved under his muscles, the fierce look he had when he was in battle; and the way he clenched his jaw. He was the most beautiful divine person I had ever met.

Tears began to glide down my cheeks as I remembered he wore the same expression while he fought at the Academy; where our lives both took the turn for the worst. I had been too caught up in Dimitri to notice the Strigoi watching me.

"You love him?" He grinned wickedly.

"What's it your concern?" I took offensive position.

He shook his head. "Best way to hurt someone...Is to hurt the ones they love." He laughed a deep, cackle and sauntered over to where Dimitri was still fighting.

Something snapped inside of me. Maybe all the anger and emotions I had been pressing down, or maybe it was the effects of spirit; could have been both. But whatever it was, I had never ran so fast in my entire life. I pounced onto his back, pressing all my weight onto him.

He turned when I approached, but I still was able to tackle him to the ground. He was faster than me. He flipped us to where I was on the bottom, and restrained my hands above my head. The position brought me back to the qualifying exam with Dimitri. I squirmed trying any way to have him loose his grip, only it tightened. I could feel my circulation being cut off.

He must be older than all the other three; he was a lot stronger. I struggled to free myself. I glanced over his shoulder to see Dimitri stake the only other remaining Strigoi. He looked at the little girl to make sure she was okay, before he glanced at me. Shadows covered his face as he realized what was happening. The Strigoi lowered his head to my neck.

"Roza!"

I heaved, tossed, and turned my head preventing him from biting my neck. He became irritated and released one hand to slap me.

My one advantage and I took it. I blocked his hit and punched him in the jaw. My other hand was released, and quicker than I had realized, I had us both flipped over. Dimitri materialized right in front of us and plunged the stake into the Strigoi's chest.

I released a gush of air, and relaxed a little. Dimitri offered his hand, and  
pulled me up.

"Thanks." I muttered. I slowly walked to the little girl; leaving Dimitri where I had just stood.

I made sure she was alright and checked for any injuries. Only damage was mentally. I picked her up carefully, and shifted her weight to my side. My ribs were throbbing, making it hard to breathe. We had only walked a couple of feet, before I had to stop.

"Here let me take her. Are you alright?"

I nodded and continued walking.

"How did you know where we were?" I finally asked. We had just began to enter the parking lot, where there were police everywhere. How long had we been gone?

"Well, my stake was gone and your door was barely shut. The only place you really could have gone was into the woods. If you had walked into the store I would have seen you. You were least likely to get out of the car just to socialize with the other customers. I know you Rose; you would not have gotten out if it weren't serious."

"Oh." We didn't say anything after that. We found the little girl's mother who  
sobbed with relief, and kept on asking how she could repay us. We politely said it was nothing and was glad she was alright.

Dimitri was watching the police the entire time, overlooking them.

When we got into the car, I turned towards him.

"Why were you staring at the police like that?"

"Like what?" He asked.

"You know what I mean. You looked at them like they were going to arrest us on  
the spot." I urged on.

He faced me."Maybe because, you are an escaped fugitive who is being charged with murder, who I so happened to kidnap."

I flinched at his words. His face softened. "I'm sorry Rose, I really am. I'm just telling you the truth. I wish everything could be different, but it isn't."

"I know, me too." I gazed out the window. Dimitri tossed a bag onto my lap. "Now eat, you have lost a lot of weight. I am sure you are starving." I nodded greedily as I looked in the bag.

Chocolate glazed donuts with some water. I dug in stuffing as much as I could in my mouth.

Dimitri had already begun driving, and it was a peaceful silence.

"Hey comrade?" I asked.

"Yes Rose?"

"I did a victory cry, didn't I? Before I jumped on his back?"

Dimitri gave me one of rare grins.

"I'm afraid so, Roza."

* * *

**I only have one question..Where did all my readers go? Is anyone still reading? Let me kno****w if you are, because I am not getting a lot of feedback and it's making me sad :(**

**I would like to thank the only reader who reviewed for Chapter 7: _Vampire academy _**

**I hope to get more reviews! **

**Aroura**


End file.
